U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,242,207 and 5,735,089 describe and illustrate window protectors comprising the current state of the art and are incorporated herein by this reference.
While it has been recognized that the protective shields for window assemblies such as shown in the foregoing patents should be easily attachable to and detachable from window assemblies, there is still a need for improvements in connecting structures better enabling such easy attachment and detachment. The present invention satisfies such needs.